Judge Julia
by TheOne3
Summary: Chapter has been updated. Case Five is up with michelle and ganryu. give more suggestions on who should be next! Ganryu and Michelle find themselves, in a very sick problem that makes Julia want to die. Come read and review it! People like it!
1. Hwoarang and Jin, a case!

Judge Julia

By TheOne

(Read and Review each chapter so I can decide to go on or not Thanx)

The judges are frauds, the cases are babyish, the people are just plain people, it's Judge Julia!

Julia: Will will you please let them in Eddy?

Eddy: Yes mam.

The Plaintiff is Jin. He is suing Hwoarang $1.00 from Korea because Jin thinks he broke his toy.

The Defense is Hwoarang, he thinks that Jin sat on the toy instead and that this is all a big mistake, so he is suing Jin for nothing. He wants at least a hudnred dollars.

Eddy: All rise. You too Heihachi.

Heihachi: But my back.. Uhhhhhh.

Eddy: ………. You too Ganryu.

Ganryu: But you know what happens when I sit back down.

Eddy: Still.

Ganryu: Alright but don't blame me if it happens.

Ganryu gets up and sits down. The benches break injuring all the people on it.

Ganryu: I told you!!!!

Julia: Anyways, Mista Jin, why you here?

Jin: I belive that Lady Hwoarang broke my toy. I want full credit cash for it.

Julia: And how much is this toy?

Jin: I believe it is one dollar.

Julia: Uh huh. Lady Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: I am not a lady. So you shut up your honor.

Julia stares.

Hwoarang: Sorry sorry. 

Julia: So explain yourself.

Hwoarang: Well Jin and I were fighting of course and Jin incidently pushed me over onto his 

barney toy.

Jin: It wasn't a Barney toy. It was a Barbie.

Jury giggles.

Jin: ……………

Eddy: That was funny.

Jin: Was not. I want my mommy.

Hwoarang: Who's the sissy now?

Jin: Why you little!!!!

Eddy grabs hold of Jin before he knocks Hwoarang to a pulp.

Eddy: Calm down.

Whammo!!! Jin punched Eddy.

Eddy: ouch……….

Julia: Anyways, Jin tell your story.

Jin: Well I was surely beating the crap outta Hwoarang, when he farted on the toy and it blew 

into a tree until it's head came off.

Hwoarang: Liar. Liar! Liar!!

Jin: I'm not listening!!!

Hwoarang: Liar Liar!!

Jin: BlAH BLAH BLAH I CAN"T HEAR YOU!!!!!

Julia: BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Both men: Yes mam.

Julia: So, one of you are not telling the truth because those stories are totally different.

Jin: It would surely be my story that was-

Julia's glare blows a hot hole into Jin's skin.

Jin: Ow!! I'll shut up.

Julia: There. Now let me think. What else was around you?

Hwoarang: I don't know mam.

Jin: I drank a lot that night so I don't know miss.

Hwoarang: That's why you broke it!!!

Jin: Did not!!!

Hwoarang: Did so!!!

Jin: You shut up!!!

Hwoarang: YOU!!!!

Julia: Both of you!!!

Jin: ………..

Hwoarang: ………..

Julia: Do you have any witnesses?

Jin: Yeah, my stupid grandfather, Heihachi.

Julia: Heihachi will you step over here?

Heihachi: My aching head.

Julia: Just come over here.

Heihachi: Hmph.

Julia: So who broke this one dollar toy?

Heihachi: I think My Grandson… he was drunk and all.

Hwoarang: HA!!!! I win!!!!!

Julia: We'll be back with the results.

Eddy: And we'll be back after this short break.

Commercials: Buy our new deodorant , it has the fresh smell of armpit!!! Buy our new 

crackers called crackers!!! The new Cd came out todAY!! Wanna lose some weight? Go to 

subway, you'll probably see Ganryu eating!!!! We're back with JUDGE JULIA…….

Julia: My results for you two are……

Jin crosses his fingers.

Hwoarang stares.

Julia: Hwoarang your owe mister Jin one dollar. Case closed.

Hwoarang: Dad gun nit! 

Jin: Who whooo!!!! One dollar baby!!!!

Case closed. Do you want justice? Then call the number that doesn't come up after this 

screen. Thank you.

Read and Review.


	2. Nina and Anna going at it! yup yup!

Judge Julia

By TheOne

Case Two

Eddy: All rise.

Julia walks into the room, and trips.

Julia: Dear me, too much cholesterol these days. Anyways, bring out the peoples.

A DEEP voice: Plaintiff Nina Williams claims that she went on a recent vacation to 

somewhere we don't know. Somebody we don't know told Nina that there had been gold sightings at a nearby gold mine. Nina Williams went there only to find herself caved in. She soon finds out that only fool's gold was there. She suspects that the somebody we don't know person, was Anna Williams. Nina Williams is sueing Anna Williams for her life and all her money and clothes.

Anna: ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!

Julia: Shut up you.

Anna: Yes SIR!

Julia stares for a long time.

Anna: Sorry.

Julia: Good.

Anna: Sir…

A DEEP voice: Defendant Anna Williams, Nina's most annoying sister claims that, that 

the somebody we don't know was not her. And if it was her and is proven guilty today, 

she would never give her clothes, although she would give up her life and money. Silly 

goose, you!!!

Anna: Who's voice is that?

Julia: Somebody you don't know. Now, let's see, Anna Williams, on you crime record, 

there has been very unusual things you have been arrested for before. Taking clothes off 

in front of men-

Anna: Nina did it.

Julia: Farting at the police-

Anna: I was drunk.

Julia: And licking a customer's bellybutton at a local grocery store.

Anna: I ………..no comment.

Julia: Where were you at the night this happened miss Williams.

Nina: Ummm, who're you talking-

Julia: I ASK THE QUESTIONS HERE YOUNG LADY! So where were you miss 

Williams?

Nina and Anna at same time: Well I was-

Julia: I was talking to Anna, Stupid.

Nina: Hey you wanna bring outside?

Julia: As a matter of fact, I do. Our air conditioner is broken.

Everybody goes outside.

Julia: So, where were you Anna?

Anna: I was, umm, you see, I can't, I can't totally like remember.

Julia: Very interesting. Do you have any fool's gold miss Nina?

Nina: Well I managed to grab one before those dreadful rocks caved in on me.

Anna rolls her eyes. Eddy hands the gold to Julia. (eddy is one of those cops that help the judges.).

Julia: Thank you Nina, my cousin will surely love this for his birthday.

Nina: …………….

Julia: So, miss Anna, where were you on the night before this incident happened? Answer 

please.

Anna: I was playing Tekken 4. Did you know it's very addictive?

Julia: You got high on Tekken 4? Well that's just another case we have to find out about.

Anna: umm.

Julia: So miss Nina, did the somebody that we didn't know sound like miss Anna?

Nina: Yes, it was particularly deep, and manly. It was quite attractive too.

Julia: Maybe I better find him and ask him out if he is attractive.

Nina: Umm, I guess you should but-

Julia: I could take him to that new Italian restaurant, you know. 

Nina: Could we get back to this case plea-

Julia: There spaghetti is sort of bitter though.

Nina: ……

Anna: I am quite sure that I am not the somebody we don't know.

Julia: What makes you say that? You could've been drunk.

Anna: Well I guess I could've but, I don't think I was drunk,

Julia: What was that?

Anna: I said that I probably wasn't drinking that night.

Julia: Coo. Anyways, since we don't have much evidence, I think I'll just accuse that 

Anna was that somebody we now know.

Anna: But, but, but, but ,but-

Julia: What about it? Hmm?

Anna: Nothing.

Julia: Case closed.

We'll be back after the commercials.

Commercials: Buy our new butt hair shaver 2000. It really gets those hairy annoyances 

out of ya! Only $3.99! Try our new spaghetti! It's not bitter anymore, so c'mon over to 

The Italian Restaurant! Are you fat like Ganryu? Well eat no more! Cuz if you don't eat, 

you won't get fat!! Only $29.99 for hearing that commercial. Are you feeling lonely? If 

you don't, then stop watching the commercials! Thanx! My busts have not been growing 

these days, so I tried the new product SOCKS! If you stuff em in your clothes, it'll grow!! 

Ask Nina Williams who already tried our trial version. Nina Williams says: I didn't think 

that it would work. But it does. So go get a pack of them, or you'll be assassinated."

A DEEP voice: We're back with Judge Julia, where the cases are fake, the judge has 

issues! And where the people are just plain frauds!! Yes they are folks.

Anna: I didn't think that Julia was such a bad Judge, but now I do. Nina will pay.

Nina: Well I really think Anna was the person we now know. Cuz I really wanted that 

clothes she bought Saturday, and now I have it.

Anna: I know Nina was lying, cuz she has always wanted that clothes I bought Saturday!

A DEEP VOICE: Tune in next time, for Judge Julia, and read and review or you'll have 

to face Judge Julia for a reason why you didn't review it. Cheers!


	3. Achi and Mr True ogre indeed! Read and R...

Judge Julia

By TheOne

We're here now, with Judge Julia, (apparently a big hit now), where justice cannot be found, the cases are dorky, the judge is a fraud, and everything's just plain crazy.

Julia: All rise. 

People stand up.

Julia: You may sit down..….Except fat people.

Ganryu: Oh man!!!!

Julia: Heh, heh, that was funny. Eddy is my security guys, okay?

A DEEP voice: Hey, I hate this stupid job! Those stupid people out there! And the Judge! I hate them all-oh we're on? Oh well-forget what I just said!! Anyways, defendant Ogre-

Ogre: True Ogre, please.

A DEEP voice: okay, TRUE Ogre claims that he bought red glowing eyes at the Freak-O-Mart, but they did not flash up like it said on the merchandise. He is sueing Heihachi's New company, FREAKZ, $12.00, which was the price for the glaring eyes.

Ogre: Wow, that was so cool! They said my name, guys! They actually said my-

A Deep Voice: Shut up foo! Plaintiff Heihachi Mishima claims that the eyes do not glow on demonic people like Ogre. So he, well, you know, thinks he should win this..thing.

Heihachi: I sure do mate.

Julia: So, Ogre, you say that the red eyes you bought do not glow up?

Ogre: Yes indeed.

Julia: Do you still have the packet that had the eyes in it?

Ogre: Course I do.

Julia: Eddy? Will you- EDDY! Will you-Eddy! Pay attention!! What are you doing?!?!?

Eddy: Umm, well, (whispers) Hey betty, I'll meet you at the club tonight!

Julia: Stop flirting and get me that bag from Mister Ogre.

Ogre: It's True Ogre.

Julia: More like Uglay Ogre.

Ogre: What was that?

Julia: Nothing much. So let me see.

Julia looks at the bag….for a long time.

Ogre: So….

Heihachi: Ummm,..

Eddy: Julia? Julia!!!!

Julia: Huh? What da? Where am I? Oh, I was dreaming I was in bed with Xioay-you don't need to know that. Apparently, there is no text that says the eyes don't glow on demonic people. Heihachi? Could you explain.

Heihachi: Well, the bags I have, says all that crap.

Julia: Could you bring me one of them?

Heihachi: Sure.

Eddy hands Julia the bag, which she stares at for a long time…

Eddy: Julia? Not again. JULIA!!!!

Julia: I don't want to leave you Ling! Please don't leave Ling! I love yooo- oh! Dear me, must've dozed off or something. Umm, yes. This bag does tell all that "crap".

Ogre: But he could'be printed that after this incident happened!

Julia: Yes, indeed. YES, INDEED. I have brought myself to my conclusion. I think that Heihachi Mishima is guil-

Heihachi holds a pack of a hundred of hundred dollar bills.

Julia: We'll be back after the commercials.

Commercials: You know that socks commercials from last time? There FRAUDS!! Apparently, you can just stuff your OWN socks for bigger busts, sorry. Please read My new serious fanfic "At the office of Lei Wulong" and review. I have only two so far, but I want more since it is my first serious fic. Thanx-from-TheOne.

A DEEP VOICE: We're totally back.

Julia: Heihachi won, since he bribed me with tons of money. I probably should quit this job now.


	4. Bryan and Lei!

Judge Julia

By TheOne

Case Four: Bryan and Lei

A VERY deep voice: Welcome to Judge Julia, where the cases are just plain stupid, the jury are all hobos hired to come, and where the judges are frauds. This Is Judge Julia…….AFTER THE COMMERCIALS!

Commercials: Buy some implants today! Just stuff them in, and water em, your busts will grow twice the size of the original. Anyone can buy is, except Britney Spears, so call today! The Dream Team, premieres it's second season soon! Read my latest Hwoarang fic, Lost Chapters of Tekken, and my upcoming chapters of Police Work starring Lei Wulong. EAT NOODLES!

A VERY deep voice: Welcome back folks, I mean gentlemen. We are back with Judge Judy, I mean Judge Julia. I forgot she died of age. Here we go…

Plaintiff Lei Wulong claims that he arrested Bryan Fury two weeks ago in a robbery at a bank. Lei says that Bryan escaped out of the prison and got a sex change, even though he is a robot. Weird huh? Anyways Lei Wulong just wants some money for tricking police and escaping. For a side note, Lei will use the money on some hamburgers. He is sueing Bryan Fury for $13.91. Lei wants it in thirteen Sacagewea coins, two Georgia quarters, and One Maryland, and sixteen cents. Eh hem, whew, finally BREAK TIME! I mean, we will be back after the commercials.

Commercials: Are you tired of commercials interrupting your TV programs? Or Your fan fictions? Well here is a solution, WATCH KERA 13! Public television! OR JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT!

The deep voice: We're back with Judge Julia, Bryan Fury in defense says that he did break out of jail, but did not get a sex change. Is that right Bryan?

Bryan: TOTALLY! Hey, you guys wanna see my new bikini I got at the mall yesterday?

Julia: Eh hem. My first question would be, why da heck would you buy a bikini Bryan.

Bryan: I'm NOT GAY! Okay? Stop accusing me of being gay!

Julia: I am not. Where were you at the night of the robbery Lei?

Lei: I ask the questions here!

Julia: But I am a judge. You're a little police.

Lei: well I guess-

Julia: SO! BRYAN! What did you do after you broke out of prison?

Bryan: Well, I was like, totally famished. So I drank some gasoline at the gas station. Then I went on a date with Robocop. But we broke up after that, totally. Literally.

Julia: Stop acting SO gay.

Bryan: I'm NOT GAY! Okay? Stop accusing me of being gay!

Julia: I'm not. Lei, what did you do after you heard that Bryan escaped?

Lei: Well, I was sorta, well, sleeping.

Julia: Then?

Lei: Then I went out with my girlfriend, Bryanna. She was so nice. But she didn't have good looks. Almost as if she had a- WAIT A MINUTE! BRYANNA SOUNDS LIKE BRYAN!

Lei and Julia and the jury gasp. Including Eddy, who is that police guy who hands documents to the judge.

Bryan: Why are you totally staring at me?

Bryan starts to twirl his hair.

Bryan: What?

Julia: Mr. Fury, or Mrs. Fury I should say -snort-! Excuse me, it was just a funny joke. Anyways, Bryan, where did you go after you broke up with Robocop?

Bryan: I went out with this drunk dude on the street. He was totally a Jackie Chan clone.

Julia: What was his name?

Bryan: Well, I totally think it was totally Lie Bulong. WAIT, THAT SOUNDS LIKE LEI WULONG!

Julia: I think I have this figured out. Mr. Wulong, this Bryanna you went out with on the same night, seems to be Bryan Fury. The evidence guides me to my conclusion, Lei Wulong and Bryan Fury went on a date the same night of the breakout. The only way Bryan would actually go out with Lei would be if he got drunk, or if he got a sex change. But Bryan doesn't like alcohol so that leads to the other option. One more question. Lei, why did you fake your name?

Lei: Ummmm, that's sorta private Julia. Oh fine, I was cheating on my other girlfriend, so I had to use a different name.

Julia: That's just sad. In this case, no one gets any money.

Lei: Which means no hamburger! WHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! NOW I HAVE TO EAT NOODLES THE WHOLE WEEK AGAIN!

Julia: Case closed.

A very deep voice: We'll be back after the commercials.

Commercials: Watch out for Tekken Tag Tournament Two, out in April 2003. Which includes all new characters, all the old ones in a new graphics engine, three way tag, and free Tekken 5 demo disc filled with trailers of the next generation of Tekken fighting. For more information go to www.ifyouclickthisyourdumb.com .

Try this free online game (not fake and am not kidding) Tibia. It is an online RPG, download at www.tibia.com. It is a good free online game you can play when your bored. 

Read and Review. 


	5. Ganryu and Michelleugh

Judge Julia

Case Five: Ganryu and Michelle

I think it was Julia that Ganryu liked, but she's the judge in this story, so I had to put michelle in it. K?

Da Very DEEP voice: Welcome to Judge Julia. Where Julia is really a prostitute, Eddy is a flirting pimp, and the people who listen to the case are just here for the nice hot chili after the case.

Ganryu: Did someone mention food? Cause I could really go for a bowl of chili.

Michelle: Will yoo shut up?

Da Very DEEP voice: Plaintiff Michelle Chang, if that's her last name, is holding Ganryu responsible for the injury she had been in. She claims that Ganryu and her made love under the sheets of his bed, when michelle got her back bone broken. She wants the money for the healing of her back bone, and money for giving him eh hem…pleasure and excitement.

Michelle: Sorry Julia. Mother became a hooker just like you.

Julia: how sweet! Mom! I love yoo. Maybie we can get two guys together!

Michelle: Really? Oh Julia, I love you.

Da Very DEEP voice: DO ME! DO ME! DO ME! Anywayz, Ganryu claims that Julia was the one getting ganryu into bed by laying out a Big mac just sprawled out onto the bed. When he came to eat it, he says, Julia jumped up naked and started smooching all over him. He says, that she told him, she wanted to make love, and she would do anything to get with him. He even says that he told her it wasn't right, and he didn't really love her, and he wanted to live a happy life without the yoo kno wuts.

Julia: Like I'll believe that load of shit.

Michelle: Go girl! GO girl. That is load of crap.

Ganryu: It's the honest truth. I really didn't want to do it with your mom.

Julia: yeah right, yoo obese lil sumo bro.

Ganryu: I find that very offensive. I just want to smack your head right now-

Eddy: Excuse me? Ganryu, I would shut ma mouth up before I start doing ma dance.

Ganryu: Please do so Eddy. How I love your dance. It gets me into a trance that makes me hot all over.

Eddy: …

Julia: …

Michelle: …

Hwoarang: SO GANRYU ISN"T GAY RIGHT? WAIT, BEING GAY MEANS WANTING THE OPPOSITE SEX RIGHT? AM I RIGHT? PLEASE SOMEONE ANSWER.

Julia: …stupid hwoarang, makin a fool of himself. Anyways, let's talk about this. Mother, so yoo were with Ganryu that night right? No one says that neither of yoo weren't there.

Michelle: I was there. But he called me and said he needed a massage. So I had nothing better to do but do that.

Julia: One of you is lying of course.

Ganryu: I wouldn't' lie. Why would a fat boy who craves for hot Indian girls lie to make love? Why would I?

Julia: You just stated a statement that doesn't make sense. You crave for hot Indian girls?

Ganryu: I didn't say that. Did I saw that? No I didn't'. Nonsense ma'dear.

Michelle: I'll tell yoo what really happened. I came over. And Ganryu was on his bed naked under his bedcovers.

Julia: Ewww. If I were you mom, I would have left before I saw that nasty thing.

Ganryu: That is SO mean. You evil, evil person. 

Michelle: So anyways, he took off the covers, and he-Julia, my daughter, what I'm going to say will hurt you. Please understand.

Julia: What's going to hurt me?

Michelle: He seduced me! ALRIGHT?!?!? HE SEDUCED ME! Yes, Ganryu, the fat sumo wrestler actually seduced me. And it worked. His moving of the fats, put me into a trance and dizziness. Then the next morning, I woke up with my back bone snapped in three equal parts. What else would have caused that but Ganryu's weight, when he….did it…

Julia: Ugh. MOM! Yoo a sicko. Ganryu you tell me your part of the story.

Ganryu: This is how it really went. I called her to massage me. And I did seduce her. But then… we played a game of twister. I had to get over her to touch the blue circle. And then she tickled my legs, and I couldn't balance and I fell on her. BUT THAT WAS HER FAULT TOTALLY. She made me fall on her.

Julia: Hmm. Yoo guys were naked when yoo did that?

Ganryu nods.

Julia faints.

Eddy: WE'll be rite bak after the commercials.

Commercials: Are fat people scarying you? Then call 1-800-52-OBESE They'll help you out for only twenty dollars a minute. Cheap huh? Here's a hot deal that just came up! Did you know Christina Aguilera is going to be the next bachelorette? You didn't know? FO REALZ? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? Cuz itz not true yoo dumbass! Buy anti-itching cream, where you can put it on anywhere you want. Even the most delicate of spots. 

Eddy: We're bak.

Julia: Mom, I have no respect for you. HOW COULD YOU BE NAKED TOGETHER AND LIKE IT?!?!? HOW ARE YOU INSANE THAT MUCH!?!?!? WERE YOU DEAD WHILE YOU WERE WITH HIM?!?!? HOW COULD YOU ENJOY IT?!?!?

Michelle: you should try it out with Ganryu.

Ganryu winks at Julia.

Julia: let's hope our other cases don't get so nasty. I don't believe you mom, about the whole trance thing, because ganryu's twister game story makes more sense.

Michelle: but you should see the dent in the bed after that day. It was huge, which meant I was squished under him while we slept.

Julia: Case closed, before I barf. Michelle has lost her case.

Da VERY DEEP VOICE: we'll be back after the commercials.

Commercials: Buy Heihachi Mishima's hair gel he uses. He owns the company called L.A. Looks. Very good gel. That's how he gets his hair to spike up the way people laugh at him for. Watch Lara Croft: The Cradle of Life when it comes to theaters. Watch Angelina Jolie, the bisexual woman, fight for justice and against crime! Tune in next time for Judge Julia, and review it or you'll never see this fanfic again! Haha! And if you hate this fanfic, then don't review it, since it'll go away if you don't review it! Got it? Happy readings in the future!

~~~~TheOne


End file.
